


You Hate Me Now?

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Lost & Found Music Studios (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leia being a bad friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Leia ruins Rachel and Theo's first real date.





	You Hate Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Victorious.

Leia entered the kitchenette after Rachel, wringing her hands together. After a minute of watching Rachel seep her tea, Leia spoke up.

“I feel like I’ve done something terrible to you,” Leia said, feeling a little guilty for barging into the romantic setting Theo had obviously gone through such lengths to set up just for Rachel.

“Yeah.” Rachel nodded, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

“You hate me now?” Leia cringed, waiting for the affirmation.

“No,” Rachel sighed, “I just want something bad to happen to you. Not, like, REALLY bad, just something to ruin your weekend.”

“I’ll try.” Leia smiled.

“I’d appreciate it.” Rachel turned around to finish prepping her tea, “Can I just be alone now?”

“Okay.” Leia nodded, extending her arms out, “Hug?”

“No.” Rachel shook her head, walking over to the table and pulling out her Calculus textbook and notebook to begin working on her homework.

Leia looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead left the room.

“You know,” Luke walked over, “Maybe, one of these days, you could ACTUALLY apologize when you mess something up for Rachel.”

“I did -” Leia tried to defend herself.

“No, you didn’t.” Luke replied, “You never do.”

“You know,” Theo walked over, “I spent WEEKS planning that date. It took almost a full month for me to convince Parker and Mr. T to let me use the roof, I had the guys helping me sneak everything up there and do set up so it would be a complete surprise for her. It was a tailor made date and you ruined it.”

With that, Theo walked off, followed by James, Luke, and John, each of them shooting her a glare on their way out. 

Turning around, she saw Eva entering the kitchen and comforting a crying Rachel.


End file.
